A Powerful New Friend
by Silversun XD
Summary: This story starts after the Tower of Heaven chapter(s). There are new arrivals to the Fairy Tail Guild. Few were once enemies and one that is entirely new to them. this person has some power, but what is her conection to Laxus? ENJOY! XD This character is OC and I own her, but I do NOT OWN Fairy Tail!
1. Author note

This is an author's note

(I am really sorry about this, but this is my first fan fiction! XD So please work with me! TT_TT)

Title: A Powerful New Friend

Manga: Fairy Tail

Summary: This story starts after the _Tower of Heaven _chapter(s)_. _There are new arrivals to the Fairy Tail Guild. Few were once enemies and _one_ that is entirely new to them. ENJOY! XD

This character is OC and I own _her_, but I do NOT OWN Fairy Tail!

Pairing: unknown (you will decide) ;P

Please review my story if/when you read it, please! Inform me if I made a mistake, please, if it should arrive in my chapters. I will inform you now that once I start my stories, I will TRY and finish my stories when I start them. Hope to read your reviews and ANY suggestions! XD


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

As Team Natsu stares in awe at the new Fairy Tail Guild, their friends/guild mates welcome their return after their expedition to relax-turn-mission trip. Cana and Levy sees them and starts showing them around. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were in awe at the new size and difference to their new guild, but a certin pink-haired dragon-slayer was unusually quiet with his lower-half of his face hidden by his white scaly scarf.

Gray noticed this and asked, "What is up with you?"

"It's not the same." Was Gray's answer.

Erza joined in on their talk.

"Well, some changes are good."

Natsu mumbled, "I'm not good with change."

Master Markorav (sp?) greeted Team Natsu with a pretty bluenett, Juvia. He introduced her as a new member of the guild. Gray recognized her from his fight with her at the Fantom Guild.

"So you made it in, huh? Well that is good" He said with a small smile.

"Yes! Juvia is most pleased to be in the same guild as you!" she cheered.

Once she got a greeting from everyone, they took in her appearance.

She wore a white and dark blue dress with knee-length white boots with blue trimmings. She also had on a blue and white hat with a dark blue amulet on the front and with an amulet, similar to the one on her hat, at the base of her neck with the Fairy Tail symbol in it, to hold her collar up. She had on white arm-warmers to complete the look. Her hair was cut/styled (?) to flare out under her hat in soft spikes or so.

Juvia turned to Lucy with a serious and determined face and pronounced, "We will fight for Gray, my rival in love!"

Lucy sweat-dropped plus a negative wave to say with a dull tone,"Don't worry, I am not interested."

Object of fight did not notice the one-sided quarrel plus Juvia did not hear Lucy from her determined stare at her said offender of her love of Gray.

Gaining the team's; plus Juvia, Cana, and Levy; attention, Master Markorav explained,"There are also two more who joined."

He turned to look at Gajeel, the iron dragon-slayer, and a young _man_, about 16 years old by looks, at a table behind him. Team Natsu gasped. Their expression varies for each person: Erza-narrowed eyes and a wary look; Gray- same as Erza; Natsu- _furious_ and narrowed eyes; Lucy- shocked and scared. Levy was hiding behind a table scared for her life and Cana has her eyes narrowed with distrust.

Natsu exploded, beyond furious," **WHAT THE **_**HELL!**_ Why is he here?!"

(I am going to refer _Master Markorav _as_ Master_. I am too lazy to write his whole title every time.)

Master answer calmly, "I just couldn't let a lost child go down the wrong path; besides deep down he's a good guy. 'mumbled the last sentence' At least I hope so."

Erza heard this and said, "Master, Juvia I can understand, Gajeel is a crude person," she glances at the master, "But I will abide by it since you have made your decision."

She turns to Gajeel with a glare that promised _death_ if misbehaved and continued, "But mark my words, I will keep an eye on him."

Before master could say anything, Natsu furiously said,"Te hell of it! He's the reason for our guild being destroyed!" Natsu went to stand in front of Gajeel and yelled, "Even if he is part of the guild now, I will never see him as a friend!"

Gajeel just turned to Natsu with a dark look and stated, "Oh, don't worry. I don't intend on being all 'buddy-buddy' with any of you. I'm only here because times are tough and I need jobs."

Natsu _growled_ menacingly at Gajeel, who turned to the 'mystery _guy_' with a triumphant smirk, for what he said in face. It only fueled his anger when the 'mystery _guy_' snickered at him. Natsu was about to blow up to start a fight with Gajeel if 'mystery _guy_' didn't say,

"Well, this is amusing and all," _he_ waved the tension away, "but I'm Kia. Nice to meet you **Salamander**."

Everyone stared at _him_ and Gray asked, "What kind of name is that for a _guy_?"

Everyone silently agreed except for Master and Gajeel, which they sported an amused look/smirk.

Kia looked at him blankly and stated this as if it was so _obvious_, "Well, that is because I am _a woman_."

_She _sighed exasperated when she saw the unbelieving looks she was getting and turned to Master and Gajeel.

"Why does _everyone _think I am a _man_? *sigh* don't I look like a woman?"

Gray stated with shock and agitation, "That is because you _look_ like _man_!"

"Anyone would with your choice of attire Kia," said Master.

**Kia's POV**

I looked at my clothes: I had on a slightly loose navy blue vest with small but sharp spikes on my shoulders that cover a mid-sleeve black shirt with spiked black knuckle-gloves on my slightly callused hands. My pants are dark gray and baggy (like Gajeel's but the vest does not flow out on the legs) and I have on dark gray boots with spikes and buckles to a bit above my ankle. My hair was a gold color, like the metal; from the little they could see in my black beany which I put all my hair in except for those strands of hair. I didn't have bangs, so those strands are the swept aside rather rashly in the hat this morning, so I had some hang a bit over my right golden eyebrow. My eyes are a dark blue color. I also had single studded ears.

I looked back at them and said in a bored fashion, "your point is?"

They just stared at me like I was nuts.

"I already know Master's and this guy's name *sticks a thumb at Gajeel* so, can I at least get your names? You know mine."

I look at them when they 'snapped out of it' and introduced themselves.

I nodded at their introductions to let them know I understood; then the lights went out except for the one on the stage. Natsu made some ruckus while we were listening to MaryJane sing.

With one arm to prop up my head to listen, I felt Gajeel brush against my back and arm. I was so glad that the lights were off, so no one saw my blush. I am a good -no great- fighter, but if it is not in combat, any contact with (handsome) men, I blush.

Next thing I know is that I am beating anybody with in my range of combat, and it felt awesome for _play fighting_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Wuh this is awesome! XD first chapter down! If any ask it is the manga version.

Please REVIEW! ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Laxus

**Kia's POV**

It's been a while since I join _Fairy Tail. _The guild is nice, fair, warm, welcoming, and a lot of jobs. Something I am not use to. It has been a long while since I had someplace to call home and have as many friends as I am able (meaning not a lot, but still friends).

As I muse sadly on my way to a job I recently taken up, I heard some rough beatings somewhere. Curiosity got the best of me to see which poor sap get a beating so bad; people could hear their hits at a distance. I walk into a clearing seeing _Team Shadow Gear _beating, well the two males while the female hides behind a nearby tree, Gajeel with their magic. I look on with sad, disappointed, and angry eyes. I glanced at the female, Levy McGarden.

'She looks scared, hesitant, and apologetic.' I heard what happened before I joined, and I am not happy at what the males are doing to Gajeel.

'Don't they know that it takes away _a lot_ of pride to push it away and get humiliation to do something like changing, at least a little, something you do when you don't usually do it?'

I scowled at the heap that is Gajeel. I know why he is doing this. I respect him for that, which is way I am not helping. This is his battle.

Suddenly I have a cold shiver going down my back; I scan the area to see the source of my uneasy feeling. I see nothing … yet. I could feel the air heating up; I snap my head to see Gajeel is being electrocuted suddenly.

"Crap!"

I sprint to see if he was fine while the bakas staring in shock and horror.

'So it wasn't them'

I kneel to see he was beaten pretty badly and was slightly charred, but overall fine. I turn my head to see the source of my bad feeling: A blonde guy with a scar over one of his blue eyes.

I could hear the two male bakas (never really bothered to learn their names) talk in an angry tone to the blonde. I couldn't hear them for my focus was entirely on the tall blonde.

He looked strangely … familiar?

He wore a purple dress shirt with the collar flipped up, black slacks, and black shoes. He also had on a dark gray trench coat with light gray fur lining.

My inspection was distracted by the injured man next to me, trying to get up. I shook my head with a dejected sigh and helped him sit up.

**Gajeel's POV**

'Damn it! That hurts!'

I tried to get up, thinking of what happened so far: letting the two or three I beat up, beat me up to make them feel better *flinch*; I get electrocuted; than someone is helping me, I don't look at who since I am watching the blonde in front of me.

I hear a sigh next me and I am being shifted gently into a sitting position from my shocked face-plant earlier. I glance to my side to see ... Kia? Well, from what I can see, the others were gone and Kia was on ticked for some reason or another at the blonde. Kia got up from my side and just stand there staring at him. Then he started talking, probably to me.

"The other day, I overheard some rats saying that Fairy Tail was a joke of a guild."

He sneered, "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The next thing I know is that I am being toppled to the ground, shutting my eyes for the pain, but getting the mild shock of what _should _be electrical pain to kill me. I cracked open to see a blurry image of paralyzed and pained shut eyes along with a sea of golden silk.

**Kia's POV**

I grunted in pain when the attack stopped.

'Damn it! I am so stupid! Why did I do that!?'

I staggered to my feet golden hair shining in the sun and swaying in the breeze behind my knees(knee-length). My hat destroyed and forgotten along with my sleeves. I was burned pretty bad.

'I think I still have some electricity in me.' I winced a little to not show weakness as much as I could.

I glared at Blondie (I'll call him that 'til I know/remember his name) and glanced at Gajeel to see if he was alright. Seeing the confused and ticked off expression, I'll take that as a _yes_. I looked back at Blondie to see him smirk.

"Hm, it seems I get to see you again huh Kia?"

I felt my left I twitch. 'Ok, so he knows me. Well that kinda explains why he seems so familiar but why don't I remember?'

"Sorry Blondie, you seem familiar but, eh, I don't remember. So why don't you tell me your name, huh? Maybe that will jog my memory."

I smirked. I straightened my back, not showing the searing pain on my face.

"Sorry, you will have to find out yourself."

I stomped a foot to discharge the lingering electricity into the ground, to anyone else to would have been seen as frustration.

**Laxus's (Blondie) POV**

I could see and feel the power that Kia used to stomp her foot. I looked at the scum to see he did a small hop a little at her power. I wasn't stupid. I knew she still had some of my power in her, so when she stomped, it discharged.

'Interesting, she _has_ gotten stronger. *frown* Maybe stronger than me, but that is impossible. *smirk* let's see then.'

I charged at her with another attack, a right fist. She dodged (to my surprise), then did a round-house kick to my stomach. I didn't react in time to dodge or block. I could feel the sheer power of her _physical _strength, but something I wrong.

'She's going easy on me' that thought ticked me off, but I know when to back off. Suddenly I feel like a little magic bomb went off in the spot she hit me in. I coughed up a small amount of blood. I looked up to see her smirk.

'Damn it, I need to retreat.'

"Well, this was an exciting meeting don't you think so too, Kia?"

I see her scoff. I smirk and casually wipe off the thin trickle of blood coming from my mouth.

"I guess I'll have to see you later, Kia."

I walked off to my designated point for my plan to take action.

**Kia's POV**

I turned to Gajeel to see if he was alright. Sure enough he was trying to get up. _Key word: __trying__._ He fellto the ground and panted. I frowned at him. I pushed my hair away from my front by tying it a ripped piece from what was left over from my selves into a high pony-tail. In that way, it raised a few inches to just below my bottom. In doing so, I heard a loud rip coming from my chest. I looked down to see my tattered shirt still intact but my bindings were not so lucky.

I looked to see Gajeel stare at me or mostly at my chest. I felt heat rise at my face. I glared at him and he snapped his head in the other direction. I sighed.

I will stand to count that my chest size is fairly … large. Let's just say that if you saw Lucy's chest, that mine are 2 sizes bigger and it was annoying to have them. That is why I bind them, I won't fight right if I don't bind them.

'Damn, that was my last roll of bindings. Not to mention this shirt is now a bit uncomfortably tight. *sigh* Oh well.'

I walked over to Gajeel to lift him up seeing his in his own world. (?) He stumbled to his feet. I pat off the areas with dirt and char, mindful of where to touch, while secretly healing him.

He nodded in thanks and left on his way to his job, now late. Speaking of jobs, I got to get to mine. I glanced at Gajeel to see if he was fine. I may have healed him a little bit, but not much to be suspicious about what I can _do_ and off I went to my job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

YAY second chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Looks can be Deceiving

It has been real hectic since I returned to the guild. I glanced around to see that Gajeel is fine and that I am being stared at by almost the entire guild (when I mean that I mean the male population drooling while the females are either glaring, envies glances, or admiring faces)

I sighed while walking to the bar.

'Well *glance* I can't blame them'

I did have to change my clothes before meeting my temporary boss for my job. I couldn't just show up in rags of my _favorite _outfit *sniff sniff*. I couldn't get any bandages for my chest for it would take too long, so opted for a more feminine outfit that was probably the only one my … size *sigh*.

I got to the bar silently and asked MiraJane for a glass of water with Lucy next to me. She had a strawberry milk-shake with a straw in front of her. I smirked at her expression: jaw-dropped with her straw hanging from her lips.

I frowned at the disbelief in her chocolate brown eyes. MiraJane came back with my order and a warm/mischievous smile. I became wary of that smile, trust me I have heard of _The demon_ that is MiraJane of Fairy Tail.

'I think that it is time they stop staring at me.' *sigh*

"Ok, guys can you stop drooling and shut your mouths before something or _someone _might choke you!"

They instantly stopped and got back to their own business with a few (lot) of glances my way. I glared at them.

**Lucy's POV**

I was drinking my strawberry milk-shake and talking to Happy and MiraJane when the guild suddenly (surprisingly) got quiet even Happy stop eating his fish when it dropped from him when staring at some one behind me. I was too nervous to look behind me. I could hear soft footsteps come to sit next to me; my curiosity got me, so I looked. I froze. I was sure to be staring at a goddess or an angel, I can't tell which, but she looks slightly familiar and irritated.

She was wearing a lavender V-neck that has to wrist sleeves that are split to show her lean arms with her _Fairy Tail Mark _on the inside of her elbow. The shirt also shows her smooth neck with a black choker with a pale tear-drop amulet and OMG her chest is bigger than mine! Also stops a few inches below her chest, showing her smooth petite stature. She also had on black slacks that are snug on her perfect hips, and bit wide at her feet. Her feet have on blackish-gray flats that were sure to be comfortable.

She has _gold _hair. GOLD, I tell you! She fashioned it to be a fish-braid that reaches her bottom. She doesn't have bangs but her hair is loose enough to frame her face.

I heard her say something but I was too amazed. I saw her eyes when she looked at me with a smirk with her natural (I think) pale red lips. They were a deep blue.

'I can't believe someone this beautiful is here of all places! It has to be a trick of magic. Yes, that has to be it.'

She sighed. I scrunch my brow in confusion.

'Is she bothered by something?'

Then she spoke loud enough for the entire, still silent, guild and in a very familiar voice.

"Ok, guys can you stop drooling and shut your mouths before something or _someone _might choke you!"

I looked at the guild to see them instantly got back to their business with many glances to her. In return to those glances, she glared at them.

**Kia's POV**

I turned to Lucy to see if she was alright. I was startled when a blue cat jumped in front of me.

"Wow! You're pretty! Would you like to have fish with me? Oh, are you new member? You got to meet Natsu then if you're strong!" He starts pulling me away from my stool towards _Salamander. _ I might as well play along. It's not going to doing anything wrong so why not.

"Natsu, I found another friend, look!"

He looked up from his beginning brawl with Gray which got him punched into a table.

Gray smirk at Salamander.

"Come on Flame Brain! You can do better than that!"

He then looked at me with wide eyes and a furious blush. I raised an eyebrow, amused by his reaction. His staring was stopped by Salamander with a return move.

"As amusing as your fighting is, will you two at least say _hello_?"

They both stopped their fighting at my words and apologized. They were blushing like there were no tomorrow.

'I didn't get this reaction when I first met them.'

It was Gray who spoke first.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you. Uh, the name's Gray."

He held his hand out for me. I took it out of amusement.

"Well," I spoke with a sweet voice to tease them," it is nice to meet you _again _Gray."

I bent a little when we took back our hands, into a small bow. His blush was faint when he introduced himself, but it intensified 10 folds when I did my bow. Now I am confused and it probably showed on my face. Dropping the sweet voice I asked,

"Hey, are alright you alright? You seem feverish."

I reached for him, but the face he made was hilarious! I couldn't help but laugh that my sides hurt. I held on to my sides to at least ease the pain a bit. It didn't help.

After calming down to an amused chuckle (I do NOT giggle, if I can control it), I spoke,

"So you figured it out?" He nods dumbly "Well, at least it was amusing to watch your expressions." *wink*

He sputtered incoherently then he stopped with an annoyed expression. He got out of stupor faster than I thought.

"What the hell! You didn't dress like this when we first met!"

In the background, I heard wood being demolished with an evil aura (Juvia). I looked at Salamander to see him with a stupid expression and the cat with blue fur rolling his tongue about something. I snickered at them.

"I guess you can't connect the dots yet?" *raised an amused eyebrow at their confused faces*

Natsu was getting irritated now.

"Just tell us already!"

He huff like a little child being impatient for a treat.

I rolled my eyes at him.

'I might as well humor him. It was amusing as it lasted."

I sighed with fake disappointment and sadness. I made fake tears come to my eyes while making a lonely pose.

I was laughing at their confused and apologetic faces in my mind.

'He he he he this is awesome! Look at their faces! *laughs hysterically in mind*

I let a few tears slip down my face and saying in a _very _disappointed and sad voice,

"You don't recognize me? *tears* I was only here for a while and you already forgot me?

I put my hands to face to act like crying, but I was hiding my slipping smirk.

I could hear and see through my slender fingers the guild yelling at Salamander and Gray for 'making a beautiful woman cry'. They tried to apologize.

I looked at them with my hands away from my face, dropping my act and getting quite a lot of confused faces and whispers, and said with a sweet playful tone,

"I'm Kia. Don't you remember me?"

I out right laughed at their shocked faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

He he he weel there you go, 3rd chapter. Oh and thanks for the mistakes I made so that I fixed in the story. I'll try to do better. ;P

I will be making a poll of who my Kia will be paired up with (as said in the Author's note)

Gajeel & Kia

Luxas & Kia

Gray & Kia

Natsu & Kia

This poll will stay up 'till I can figure out whom the pairing is, K! XP

Also I will be updating during the weekends and/or the holidays so I don't do it during school nights. Hope for the reviews and the pairing!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Piece of the Past, Revealed

**Kia's POV **(still)

After having my laugh at the guild, I headed back to my abandoned water only to be stopped by _Salamander. _

"Fight me!"

Okay, now I'm ticked.

"Oh? Is that so? And who gave you permission to touch my person" I said in a deathly calm voice, coupled with a glare promising death.

He let go immediately, afraid of what I _might_ did to him.

"I don't care who you are. As long as you don't touch me or get in my business, I wouldn't consider your presence unless _I want to_."

Now that got to him. He backed a few steps, but, sadly, determination shone in his eyes. I have _no idea _of why he wants to fight me, but if he starts it, _I'm finishing it._

And so he did. He started a charge at me with a flaming fist. I rolled my eyes at him. I stretched out a fist, not moving from my position. I poked my first out from my fist. I _touched__ Salamander's _Flaming fist only for him to fly the other side of the building. I saw my finger steaming. I brought it in front of my lips and blew away the steam with a smirk.

"If you can't make me get serious, then I would suggest that you get stronger before challenging me again."

With a glance at his admiring and determined eyes, I swiftly walked to my, now warm, water and drank it. Then a realization hit me.

'I don't have enough money to pay my taxes. Ah, damn it!'

I looked at MiraJane and her creepy smile that put me on edge.

'I might as well ask if there is any way to make any Jewels from this festival.'

"Yo, MiraJane!" I called toward the bartender, "Do you know of anything in this festival to make some easy Jewels? I need some if I'm to get by this month and I don't feel like leaving for a mission. I want to enjoy the festival." I gave her a cheeky grin showing my pearly whites, a contrast to my slightly tanned skin.

She nodded in understanding, ignoring the guild mates as they shouted something like 'I'll show you around', 'No, I'll show her!', or 'Back-off she's mine!' (?). She replied with a grin of her own.

"Well, there is a _Miss Fairy Tail Contest__. _Its winner will get 500,000 Jewels." *gives me flyer for more information*

Now that caught my attention and guessing from the silence, the saw it in my face.

"So if I win this here, _Miss Fairy Tail Contest,_ I could get enough to pay for my house and have a lot left over to … have fun with it?"

I smirked at myself, making some blush for a reason I didn't know. I turned to the crowd behind me, gazing at all the possible female candidates. I suddenly felt dizzy but pushed it away, I felt heat go through my cheeks.

"Hm, I'll give it a shot." I announced then mumbled*hick*

I turned my attention to the crowd, all looking at her expectantly.

**Gajeel's POV**

I was watching this happen in my shadowed corner, eating my meal of metal scraps and a jug of beer.

I saw her turn to up and out of the crowd. Somehow that makes me feel uneasy with that mischief and dazed look in her eyes. I couldn't help but think,

'What the hell is she doing?

She winced a bit and turned to the MiraJane, confused and with a … pout

"Mira~ what did you give me~? That wasn't water you gave me! Where is my water?!" She started banging her fists on the bar causing good amount of cracks in it.

I blinked. She was acting like a … a kid. I got up and walked over to where she was, people making a path for me. *smirk*

By the time I got there, she had another drink with the bartender giggling at Kia, making her fidget.

'What the hell is that bartender thinking?!'

That was what I was thinking when I landed my hand on top of Kia's head. She stopped fidgeting and turned towards me with a face-splitting smile, though a bit tipsy.

"Oh~, Gajeel! Hi, how are you feeling?" *hick*

I smirked. "Oi, stop acting like a child, it's annoying and you *points at MiraJane* what did you give her"

Bartender only gave me a mischievous smile, "I wanted to see what would happen. It seems she turns to a child after a good drink."

I looked at Kia to see she was staring at me. She suddenly gave me a bear hug. The one thing that made this really awkward was the fact that she used enough force to knock me down, with her hugging my mid-section. What I heard next surprised me.

"AH where were you all this time Kai! I have been looking for you for 5 years." I looked at her to see her with a sad smile. "I knew you didn't die from that battle, but everyone gave-up but me and I found you at last!"

She looked at me with hazed, happy blue eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed her off me and got up away from her.

"Oi! Why did you push me you big meanie! *pout* but I guess that is you even if it has been a while, right Kai?" *smile*

I could hear her smile, even if couldn't see it with my back to her. Then I decided to say something to scare her away from me:

"I am not _'Kai'._ I don't know you from 5 years ago and even if I did, I wouldn't be friends with you. Then or now."

I left her to her thoughts and got out of the silent guild.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched in horror and confusion of what I was seeing in front of me.

'Who is Kai? What did he look like Gajeel?' *thought-shudder*

"I am not _'Kai'._ I don't know you from 5 years ago and even if I did, I wouldn't be friends with you. Then or now."

I looked at Gajeel as he left the guild that was surprisingly quiet again. I looked back to Kia to see her reaction. What I saw was not supposed to be there. A soft expression light Kia's face; she looked like an angel like that.

She got up, albeit wobbly and walked slowly to the bar. She sat next to me again and laid her head down in her crossed arms, not letting me see her face.

I watched her shoulders shake, and I heard something I never thought I would hear from her: a whimper.

I awkwardly placed my hand on her shaking shoulder, patting it and getting surer as seconds rolled by.

She peeked at me and sat up just enough to look at me with blue voids. She hugged me suddenly, and she softly and longing muttered something that took me by surprise but understanding.

"Mother"

By this time, everyone got back to what they were doing but awkwardly and understanding. Kia cried harder now and passed out sleeping.

'I wonder what Kia went through to have cried this hard.'

"Mira can we get her to a bed for her to rest," I spoke softly so that I wouldn't wake Kia.

Mira nodded and led, surprisingly, Gray who carried Kia to the spare bedroom I didn't know about. I could feel a chill go down my spine from somewhere behind me.

'I wonder how long Kia will be asleep.'

Just as I thought that, I looked at the clock and yelped, "It's almost time for the contest!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX**

Sorry I didn't update last weekend it was a bit hectic, but her you go!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am _so sorry_ this isn't a chapter! *bows head in shame*

I am working some chapters, but my imagination ran low, so I am going to put this story on **PAUSE**. (I know there is another term for it but I CAN'T REMEMBER IT! TT^TT)

Please be patient, I _**WILL**_ update as soon as I can! (the latest will be 2 months, least is, I think, about a week)

Please be patient and I'll be back soon! *waves goodbye with a sack on a stick, walking away w/tears in my eyes*


	7. Chapter 5

HI there! I am so SORRY! TT_TT I have been having some problems at home so I couldn't concentrate. I am so sorry!

Anyway I have been wondering: Who should Kia be pared up with? I have had some thoughts for Gajeel to be with her but if there are any _**other**_guys you want to pair my Kia with, let me know, ok?

Chapter 6: Electrifying Memories

**Laxus's POV**

'Heh, all according to plan.'

I looked at all the furious and shocked faces of the guild, but there is one face I don't see among the stone contestants. *frown* 'Where is Kia? I heard that she was going to enter.'

I shook my head and focused at my shocked and horrified grandfather demanding answers from Evergreen. I decided to come in a _powerful entrance. _*grin*

Electricity bolted from the ceiling with me and my team onto the stage. Lighting danced around me in an intimidating look.

"Oi Fairy Tail idiots … *lighting clears away* the _real_ feasitval starts now!"

**End of POV**

Master: "Laxus!"

Gray: "Fried and Bixlow!"

Some random guild mates: "The Raijinshuu, Luxus's body guards!"

Laxus looked down at the shocked, astonished, and fearful faces of the guild.

"Why don't we play a little game … old geezer?"

Master tried to talk some sense to Laxus, "Don't do something stupid! We have to get ready for _Fantasia!_ Turn them back normal NOW!"

Laxus had other plans, "_Fantasia_ is late at night. If we hurry, people might get to see it."

Lighting danced above stone Lucy then headed straight towards her.

"STOP IT!" The lightning bolt turns at the last minute to strike beside stone Lucy at Master's cry.

The guild is in a silent up roar. Laxus drapes an arm around stone Lucy's shoulder.

"I'l bell taking these girls as hostages. Now I'll destroy one by one if you break the rules … like I said, this is the main show.

You can see the blood vessels popping out of master's forehead in outrage.

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Laxus!"

Laxus gave master a wide-eyed serious look.

"Of course I'm serious."

Fried: "It's just a game to find out who-"

Bixlow: "-Is the strongest here, in _Fairy Tail_."

"The rules are simple … The last survivor wins! _Fairy Tail_ fight starts now!"

Suddenly a table shot up in the air with a trail of smoke. The one who did it is none other than a revived Natsu. (He felt sick from eating the magic rock [have no idea what it was] form the Tower of Paradise)

With a fist still in the air, he shouted with glee, "Isn't this great?! This is way too easy to understand! I'm pumped!"

"Nastu!" said some random person.

Laxus looked on amused. "Natsu … you're always up for a good time, aren't you? I kind of like that."

"Natsu" warned Master.

"This is a festival, right old man?" He charged after Laxus with a 'Lets Go!'

Someone warned him of his past fights with Laxus only to fail miserably.

"I was a kid back then!"

"It was just last year!"

"Yeah well, I was a kid last year!"

This is the scene Kia watched with irritation. Why she woke up with a slight headache, the noise everyone is making and to top it all off from her 'nap' she remembers who Laxus is. That put the angry cherry on top for the irritated ice cream drizzled with frustration chocolate syrup.

"And yet … I can't say I like your total lack of style. Calm dow-"

Just before Laxus could shoot him with lightning, Natsu vanish! Where to? Just look at the golden-haired woman oozing an aura of irritation.

She held him by his whit scaly scarf. Natsu was still, absolutely still. Why? Just look at his face: horror and fear.

She let him go and he landed on his rump with a thud. He scurried backwards till he hid under a table, watching her with wide eyes. Kia walked towards Laxus at a calm pace but the only thing wrong with it would be the udder irritation.

Laxus watched her with a calm expression but if you were near him you could tell he was holding his breath. Kia hopped on to the stage and walked towards the statue contestants, ignoring Laxus completely.

Fried was going to say something but was silenced but Laxus. Kia looked at each contestant with silent calm poker face. Everyone was silent, watching her. She turned to Laxus with void eyes that stared at him coldly.

"So," she drawled, "Any reason you got the whole guild in an up roar and _Salamander_ charging at you, huh, Sparky?"

She gave him a cruel smirk, eyes cold. Laxus huffed at the nick-name, but just means that she regained some of her memories.

"So, do you remember? Oh and I kinda like the new look."*smirk* He stared her down but she stood tall.

"Well it's not my first choice of clothing because of _someone_ decided to electrify my clothes to tethers, as usual. You haven't really changed from that time." He twitched "I don't really like but *long suffering sigh* the clerk said it was the _only one_ in my … size." She gestured to her chest. She crossed her arms under chest. She smirked when she saw the light pink dust on his cheeks.

"Though I do feel _exposed_ in this outfit, I guess I'll just have to find something to cover up." Kia vanished and appeared sitting on a table, putting on a coat that looked _very_ familiar. Everyone gasped when they saw a coatless Laxus.

She chuckled at their faces. Then she turned serious.

"Turn them back."

His shocked face turned to rage. "Have you heard what they say about _Fairy Tail_! They mock us! I will not stand for that!"

She looked at him dryly, "Oh yes and threatening and scaring the shit out of everyone here is going to help. I thought I taught you better than that." She raised an eyebrow. She stepped off the table and appeared behind Laxus. She was tall enough to tip-toe to speak in his ear.

"And to think you came this far just to be on the wrong path. Did the path I paved for you, Luxas, crumble or did something lead you a stray?" She laughed at his frightened expression and appeared beside Master.

"Master may I … request something of you?" She looked at him a playful disposition. He slowly nodded.

"Hm yes I request to go through this _Festival_ Luxas here asked for though, of course, I will make sure there are _no_ negative after effects as to endanger the citizens of Magnolia. This will be a playful brawl to see who is the strongest."

"I shall not take part in it so I can only look for the _traps_ or _extras_ he may have put around. I'll also keep the stone girls safe until someone defeats Evergreen, of course."

I looked between Laxus's angered face and Masters Suspicion and completive.

"How can I trust you to do as you say?"

She smirked. "Since Levy can't help me there *glare at Evergreen* Laxus I need to borrow Fried's abilities."

She looked at him to see if he would defy her. With a hesitant nod, Laxus agreed. Kia looked to Fried. She appeared beside him, smirking at him when he jumped. She leaned to whisper into his ear, causing her chest to press a bit on his arm. He flushed bright red but nodded at her request.

She stepped back and watched him pull out his sword and started making a square rune.

"Whoever steps into this area shall only tell the truth."

Kia stepped into it. "I shall do as I said before to Master of my preposition on continuing this battle royal."

Master nodded his consent. Everyone rushed out of the guild to start the battle. The Raijinshuu went off as well along with Laxus.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hahahaha cliffy anyways what happened to the _slightly_ cold and playful Kia? What was in her memories that made her start acting like this? Find out next weekend! ;P


End file.
